


Demander son prénom à un ordi

by malurette



Category: Kid Paddle
Genre: Computers, Drabble, Gen, Humor, i'm dabbling in things i don't master
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Horace ne comprend pas les subtilités de 'dialoguer avec une autre machine' et de la 'résolution DNS/IP'... mais on l'excusera !





	Demander son prénom à un ordi

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** On peut demander son prénom à un ordi ??  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Kid Paddle  
>  **Personnages :** Kid, Horace, Big Bang  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Midam, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « résolution » pour muse_random   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Ils sont plutôt versés dans les consoles de salon à brancher sur un écran télé, et les jeux d’arcade en salle, n’ont pas encore d’ordinateur personnel dans lequel entrer des CD-rom : trop jeunes pour ça. Sauf Big Bang qui a trouvé une combine, et avec accès à internet, s’il vous plaît !  
Il dialogue maintenant avec d’autres personnes, d’autres machines. Quand il parle de transformer les chiffres d’un IP en nom pour savoir à quel ordinateur il parle, il n’en faut pour que Horace, confus, croit que ça y est, les ordinateurs sont des androïdes conscients avec une identité.


End file.
